


Laughing on the Stoop

by louiszaynharry



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: :)), Cute, Idiots in Love, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, cute johnlock moment, or atleast i hope it is, sherlock and john - Freeform, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louiszaynharry/pseuds/louiszaynharry
Summary: its sherlocks birthday and the one person he wants to be there isn't. or so he thinks.





	

There was about thirty people in Sherlock's little flat , far too much in his opinion, but he didn't have a say. Lestrade found out that it was Sherlock's birthday and insisted on having a small get together. Sherlock thought it was going to only be maybe five or six people. But alas, Lestrade invited basically everyone at Scotland Yard (those who would be seen with the 'freak' anyways) and told the usual friends to come by as well. 

Sherlock was miserable. There were people everywhere. Too much stupid everywhere. He scanned the crowd deducing everyone as quickly as his brain could process. After deducing everyone he was bored. But he couldn't make it obvious, he knew this party made Lestrade happy,  _hell_   he knew it made Mrs Hudson happy, so he couldn't make a fuss. He just gave fake smiles to everyone, drank some wine and he made the smallest talk possible. 

There was another reason why Sherlock was miserable.

 _John_. 

He hadn't talked to John in months now. Ever since Mary's death when John told him to stay away. Well more like when John told Molly to tell Sherlock to stay away. Sherlock knew he deserved it. He made a vow and broke it. He was supposed to protect John and Mary, not stand by watching Mary die. 

Even still, he wanted John to be there. John made him happy. He would never say it out loud but he loves John. Loved him since the second he saved his life with that crappy cabby. That moment changed everything for Sherlock. He wanted to keep him safe, protect him at all cost. He never wanted to make him feel any pain. Sherlock made sure of that, even when he faked his death for two years. Sherlock knew it was wrong but he had to. In the long run it was completely to protect John. To make sure that even if he were not to have a happy life, atleast John would. 

And John was happy, he found Mary. Got engaged. Got married. Had a child. Granted Mary had her flaws.  _Many_  flaws.  _Too many_  flaws. But for a moment John was happy. John was safe  and that was all that Sherlock wanted. 

The front door opened and Sherlocks eyes immediately darted towards the door. Two people he had never seen walked in and cheerfully said 'Happy Birthday'. Sherlock politely smiled at the couple and as soon as they walked away the smile fell. He poured himself more wine, filling it to the brim and drinking it in one go. He poured himself another glass and drank half of it. Across the room Lestrade noticed.

He walked over Sherlock's chair. "Hey mate, you okay" Concern was written all over Lestrades face. 

"No yea, of course I'm perfectly fine" Sherlock gave Lestrade his best fake smile. Lestrade smiled back, obviously oblivious to Sherlock lying. 

"Okay then birthday boy" Lestrade chuckled "Just take it easy on the wine. Don't want to get blasted on your birthday" Lestrade said pouring himself some wine from the bottle. 

"Actually I was thinking of talking a walk" Sherlock stood up, needing to get out the room. He didn't want to be there and Lestrade was making it worse. He went to the door, quickly slipped out. No one noticed, thankfully. 

Sherlock quickly jogged down the stairs and grabbed his coat and scarf off the hanger in the hall, quickly putting them on. He opened the front door and didn't even take  a step because someone was sitting on the stoop.

  _John._

 

_John was here._

Sherlock froze. He didn't expect to see John anymore. He thought John  had left his life forever. Thought John hated him.  _But he was here_. He was sitting here, for who knows how long. 

"Heard it was your birthday" a barely audible whisper said. "Never knew when your birthday was, you never told me" John looked into the street. 

Sherlock shifted his weight trying to come up with how to respond. 

 _I'm sorry'? 'It never came up'? 'Thank you for being here with me on my birthday, I love you. More than you could imagine'?_ But Sherlock just opened his mouth and closed it. No words could describe what Sherlock was feeling. 

A patting broke Sherlock out of his daze. He looked down to see that John had shifted over and was now patting on the step for Sherlock to sit next to him. Sherlock did just that. 

Silence filled the air, the only noise coming from the busy London. Both men looking unto the street in front of them. 

"I came to apologize" John said breaking the silence making Sherlock look up at him with curious eyes. "I was harsh to you, telling you to stay away when you didn't deserve that. " Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but John cut in instead "You didn't break your vow Sherlock. You said you were going to protect us, but that was before Mary was AGRA and before we knew what and who she was" John wasnt looking at Sherlock anymore, he was looking at the floor "

Sherlock barely whispered. "John- " 

" I pushed you away when I should have let you in. You were there always there for me to make sure I was okay. Even came flat too. You just wanted to check up on me. To make sure how I was, how Rosie was.  And I pushed you away. Im sorry " John voiced cracked at the last sentence, barley,  but Sherlock still heard it. It broke Sherlocks heart. 

"John." Sherlock said trying to get him to look up. But Johns eyes were still glued to the pavement. "John, please look at me" Sherlock pleaded quietly. 

John looked up and thats when Sherlock saw it. John was crying. His eyes were red and brimming with tears, one of them sliding down his cheek. Sherlock had to fight the impulse to wipe it off his cheek. 

"I forgive you" was all Sherlock said. John opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He stared into Johns eyes as another tear slid down his cheek, he fought the impulse even harder  "You had your reasons to be mad and I'm not going to hold that against you. " 

John shook his head "No Sherlock-"

"John its okay" 

"No its not I pushed you away-" 

"John" 

"You were so kind to me-" 

"John" 

"I was an ass to yo-" 

"John!" That finally stopped John from talking as he looked at Sherlock. "I forgive you" Sherlock stared into Johns eyes, hoping John would stop apologizing. He hoped John could feel how honest and sincere he was being. 

"Im sorry" was all John whispered before completely breaking down and crying into his hands. 

Sherlock quickly grabbed John into his arms letting his cry into his chest. Sherlock's heart was beating so quickly he was scared John might feel it. Sherlock started to hold John even tighter the more John cried. He started whispering into Johns ear "its okay john" "john its okay". Resting his cheek on the top of Johns head. John eventually calmed down a bit but stayed in Sherlocks arms. Not that Sherlock minded. 

Then John did the expected. 

He started laughing.  _Hysterically._ Instead of quiet sobs filling the air, laughter filled the air. 

Sherlock was beyond confused. John was still in his arms, his body moving with the laughter. He looked down at John only seeing the top of his head. "John?" 

John got out of Sherlocks embrace still laughing "Its your birthday and I'm crying in your arms sitting on the stoop." 

"Wouldn't want it any other way" Sherlock said before laughing himself. 

They couldn't look at each other because they just laughed even harder. Wiping away the tears of laughter they finally calmed down. "Sherlock?" 

"Hm" sherlock now looking at John. 

"You're amazing. Happy Birthday"  Thats when John leaned in and gave Sherlock the softest kiss he thinks possible. Sherlock was so shocked he doesn't think he fully processed what happened. When John pulled away his eyes were the kindest eyes Sherlock has ever seen and his smile was the kindest smile he has ever seen. 

"I- uh- Thank you" Sherlock stuttered miserably, still unable to process the kiss. 

"For the kiss or for the 'happy birthday'?" John said a smile on his lips. 

"Both" Sherlock said before leaning in and giving John a kiss that was possible more gentle and softer than the one before. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> IS THIS GOOD? I CANNOT TELL


End file.
